IM AFTER YOU MRS B
by CorrieCarlaConnor
Summary: Connie returns home after a long hard shift to hear things being smashed inside her home Will she get help in time? or will she suffer at the hands of Sidney's old friend Ghost Face?
1. Help me

CROSSOVER

Casualty xover scream

At Holby it is 9pm and Connie has just finished her shift.

After an hour of driving Connie was home but she could hear smashing coming from inside Connie was frightened and didn't know what to do, Her phone had died so she was heading back for her car as a black figure exited the house and stabbed Connie in the back three times and left.

Connie didn't see who this was and she fell to the ground in pain.

Mrs B wasn't knocked out completely so she got into her car even though she knew it was a risk.

Connie drove herself to the hospital and entered the ED

She screamed "Help me please"  
Zoe and Rita ran over and took her to resus

Zoe said "Connie what happened"

Connie said "I heard somebody smashing my house up and I couldn't call anybody because my battery died and he/she caught me before I was able to get back here"

Zoe "Connie how many times did he stab you"  
Connie answered back now getting weak "thr...ee.. t..i...mes...

Zoe "Connie stay with me ok Keep your eyes open"

Connie fell unconcious

Zoe "Connie can you hear me"

No responce

Zoe "Rita call ITU tell them to expect Connie Beauchamp 36 several stab wounds"

Rita "Ok"

Rita ran to the phone as Connies machines started beeping

Zoe "RITA... LEAVE IT I NEED YOU"

Zoe was now performing CPR on Connie when Rita came in and took over and Zoe was now shocking Connie

What has Ghostface done now?...

Will ED's Clinical Lead Survive?


	2. We are here to help

Cut to Airport

A fimiliar looking person walks out of the entrance and walks towards a taxi.

SIDNEY

She is with Gale and Dewey.

They get in the taxi, and they ask the driver to take them to Holby City Hospitals Emergency Department

"So do you think Woodsboro's famous serial killer has moved on to kill the British now" Sidney asked her 2 close friend

"I'm not sure Sid but I guess nows the time we find out" Dewey said just as they pulled up

Cut to Resus

Connie was laying their lifeless Zoe standing at her side checking her obs

Zoe found this hard. As much as she disliked Connie she still didn't want to lose one of the ED's own

Zoe knew that Connie has a 7 year old daughter who loves her mom dearly and she will be devastated to find out what has happened to her mother

Sidney, Gale and Dewey walked in and went straight to reception

"Hi, How can I help you" Noel asked

"Hi ermm.. We heard that a Connie Beauchamp has been stabbed and is located in this hospital we were wondering if we could have a word with her"

"Oh erm that wont be possible as Connie is currently in a medical coma and we are not sure when she will come out of it due to the extent of her injuries" Zoe interupted as she emerged from resus "Are you family or friends" she continued

"Er neither we just think we know what happened to her, You see we are from a small town called woodsboro and in woodsboro there has been 2 serial killings with people wearing the same mask as well as 1 in hollywood and 1 at windsor college. And i hear that this is the 4th stabbing in 5 days which why we are here."

"OK erm are you police officers"

"No we are victims of all 4 attacks were we are from. You have heard of the Stab movies right"

"Yeah."

"Well the first 3 are based on the life we have lived in woodsboro and our sherrif has been in contact with yours and asked us to come down. We think it will attract the killer to us and we will be able to fight him off."

"well ok Connie is through there she has 3 severe stab wounds and is now unable to breath by her self so we have machines doing that for her."

**_Well thats the update for today as promised_**

**_Thank you to Tanith Panic for inspiring me to carry on i appreciate it _**

**_This chapter is a bit rushed but i hope you enjoyed it _**

**_Thanks _**

**_Ellie_**


	3. What happened to MOMMY

Sidney Dewey Gale and Zoe walked into Resus were Connie currently was.

"Right errmmm i have to make sure I phone her daughter so just excuse me"

Zoe leaves and takes out her phone and looks for typed Audreys number

"Hello" Audrey said

"Hi Audrey, my name is Zoe and I'm a doctor at Holby city ED, I'm phoning you on behalf of Connie"

"What happened to Connie"

"She has been stabbed and she is currently in a medical coma and we are not sure when she will come out of it"

"Right and..."

"Grace is with you right?"

"ER yeah she is"

"Well Connie is her mother so could you let her know please"

"Sure thank you for letting me know Doctor" Audrey then cut the phone off with few tears in her eyes

Audrey's house

"Grace can you come here for a second please"

"Coming Grandma... YES"

"Sit down darling" Grace and Audrey sat down and Audrey began to speak "Right, er you mother is in hospital"

"Yeah she works there"

"No this is different darling, the doctors found her and she might not wake up"

"What happened to her granny" Grace said almost crying

"She has been stabbed darling, she got home and someone was inside and thats the person who did this to her apparently to the doctor he was wearing a mask"

"Can I see her"  
"ERRRR," Audrey began but realised Grace might nit see her mom again she agreed

"Ok then go and get your shoes and coat and we will"

Grace got up and left

HOSPITAL

Grace and Audrey stepped out of the car and walked inside were Zoe greeted them

"She is through there"

"Thank you

_**What do you think Grace's reaction will be when she sees a big tube down her moms throat breathing for her?**_

_**Another update done for today**_

_**Ellie**_


End file.
